Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information. The need to transfer data between devices in wireless communication requires transmission of a data transactions in diverse and dynamic environments at a high data rate. Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN) communication systems are extensively used for high data exchange between devices over short distances. Current WPAN systems exploit the frequency band in the 2-7 GHz frequency band region and achieve very high throughputs.
The availability of 7 GHz of unlicensed spectrum in the 60 GHz band and the progress in the semiconductor technologies are pushing the development of the mm Wave WPAN and mm Wave Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) systems which will operate in the 60 GHz band and will achieve the throughputs of about several Gbps. Multi-gigabit speeds may enable high performance wireless data, display and audio applications that supplement capabilities of current wireless local area network (LAN) devices.